general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Asher Thomas (Larry Poindexter)
Dr. Asher Thomas, MD was a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by actor Larry Poindexter. Storylines Dr. Asher Thomas first appears on-screen in 2005 as a psychiatrist at . He is assigned to Michael Corinthos III's case after Michael's biological father A.J. Quartermaine kidnapped him, and later died by being smothered to death with a pillow. At first, there is suspicion that Michael may have killed A.J., and Dr. Thomas uses hypnosis to try to bring back Michael's memory of that evening. Some are skeptical of Dr. Thomas, especially Michael's uncle Jason Morgan. Dr. Thomas was one of Jason's doctors ten years earlier after he was in a car accident, and it is shown through various flashbacks that in 1996, A.J. hired Dr. Thomas to kill Jason while he was in a coma after the accident. The plan failed, but A.J. had been blackmailing him ever since. A final flashback shows Dr. Thomas smothering A.J. to end the blackmail. When Michael remembers him as the killer in one of his sessions, Dr. Thomas uses hypnosis to make him believe Rachel Adair was the killer, another doctor at the hospital whose body had recently been found with a suicide note. Jason is not convinced Rachel killed A.J., and is still suspicious of Dr. Thomas. He uses an experimental drug to try to regain his memory of when Dr. Thomas was treating him after his accident. Slowly, Jason, Sam McCall, Sonny Corinthos and Reese Marshall begin to put the pieces together and realize that A.J. hired Dr. Thomas to kill Jason and that Dr. Thomas killed A.J. (see Oct 2012 paragraph) and Rachel. They confront Dr. Thomas, who tries to make an escape by holding Sam hostage holding a syringe to her neck. Right before he reaches a helicopter, he injects Sam and makes a run for it. However, Jason arrives just in time to rush Sam to the hospital. Meanwhile, Dr. Thomas enters the Quartermaine mansion and ties Alan Quartermaine to a chair and tells Monica Quartermaine to get him out of town. Jason arrives and Dr. Thomas takes Monica hostage at gunpoint. He tries to have Jason kill Alan, but instead Jason shoots Dr. Thomas in the heart, killing him. In late October 2012, A.J. (the original actor Sean Kanaan reprises him) is revealed to actually be alive. Monica and Steve Webber were responsible for faking his death and getting him out of Port Charles. Crimes Committed *Attempted to murder Jason Morgan under the orders of A.J. Quartermaine while Jason was in a coma revealed 2005 *"Murdered" A.J. Quartermaine 2005; A.J. was revealed to be alive in 2012 *Murdered Rachel Adair 2005 *Almost poisoned Jason Morgan to death 2005 *Attempted to murder Sam McCall by injecting her with poison 2005 *Tied Alan Quartermaine up in a chair and tried to have Jason kill him 2005 *Held Monica Quartermaine hostage at gunpoint and threaten to kill her unless Jason killed Alan 2005 Health and Vitals *Blackmailed by A.J. Quartermaine 2005 *Shot and killed by Jason Morgan 2005 Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional psychiatrists Category:General Hospital characters Category:2000s